


Queens Together

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s overtones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 228: Painted Together, Her Queen, Bubbles.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Queens Together

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 228: Painted Together, Her Queen, Bubbles.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Queens Together

~

The bubbles shift around Narcissa’s body as she stretches. “Ready?” she murmurs. 

Pansy nods, and the moment Narcissa emerges from her bath, Pansy envelops her in a warm towel, preventing cool air from touching her wet skin. 

Narcissa waits long enough to allow Pansy to dry her off, then steps away and seats herself on the bench facing the mirror. “My hair.”

Dropping to her knees, Pansy shuffles to the vanity, takes the brush and gently untangles Narcissa’s steam-induced curls. Once the brush passes through cleanly, Narcissa nods. Pansy stops. 

“You’re coming along so well, dear,” Narcissa says. “Look at me.” 

Pansy’s eyes meet Narcissa’s in the mirror. “You deserve a treat for being good.” 

“Thank you, Mistress,” whispers Pansy. 

Rising, Narcissa saunters over to the chaise lounge. “Come.” 

Pansy, head again lowered, scuttles over on her knees. 

Reclining, Narcissa parts her legs, draping one over each side of the narrow chaise. Then, leaning back, she closes her eyes. “Pleasure me.” 

Pansy crawls onto the chaise. Placing her face between Narcissa’s parted thighs, she licks, flicking her tongue over Narcissa’s clit in the rapid movements she knows her Mistress likes. 

“Yes,” moans Narcissa, her hands clutching Pansy’s head, pressing her face towards her cunt. “Fingers—” 

Pansy presses two fingers inside Narcissa, sliding them in and out roughly, the way she’s been taught. 

“More,” cries Narcissa, grinding her hips against Pansy’s face. “Come on!” 

Pansy thrusts a third finger inside, spreading them apart. Her tongue’s never still, flicking, fluttering, teasing.

Narcissa’s painted nails scrape Pansy’s scalp. She’s babbling nonsense as shudders overtake her body and she screams. “Enough,” she eventually gasps, collapsing. “Stop.” 

Pansy slides off the chaise, kneeling beside it, and once Narcissa’s caught her breath, she pats Pansy’s head. “Good girl. Now, who am I?” 

“My queen,” whispers Pansy. 

Sitting up, Narcissa shifts, tilts Pansy’s face up, kisses her. “And you’re mine. That was wonderful.” 

Pansy smiles.

Standing up, Narcissa moves towards the door. “Clean up this room. And prepare a strap-on for tonight.” And with that, she leaves. 

A slow smile spreads across Pansy’s face. Tonight they’re due to switch places. It seems Narcissa wants to be fucked. Pansy hums. “Yes, my queen.” 

~


End file.
